Late Nights and Coffee Breaks
by connielupo
Summary: Title: Long nights and coffee breaks Rating: PGish Note: second chapter up! BTW the game is something my friend and I made up when we were doing this really boring report just thought to mention that lol hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Long nights and coffee breaks

Flavor: Mothership

Rating: PGish

Note: hey this is a Connie/Lupo fic that I made up. I don't know if this would really happen or not and I have no idea what they are looking for in the papers. This is not a one shot I'm planning on writing more so if you like it tell me and give me some motivation to continue (though I most likely will any way lol) and for the record none of it is mine, if only *goes into a trance like state*

When it started it was just the two of them in a room in the DAs office. They had worked together for over a year and she had always been attracted to him, who wouldn't? But being in this proximity this late at night after such a long day with him was suddenly driving her crazy. It started with his dimples. His smile could make Stalin swoon. When ever that smile was shot at her there was a tingling feeling down low in her stomach that then sent chills down her spine. She had to try very hard, every time his glorious lips turned up, not to lose her wits about her. She would be staring at him in a daze and miss every word he said and look like an idiot. At the evening progressed and she found out that they would be alone just the two of them, looking for clues, she almost fainted. It was decided by a round of flip the coin between her and mike and Lupo and Bernard to see who had to go. That's how they ended up there together. She made a promise to herself that she would not turn into a lovesick teenage girl during the long night. They had been trying to make the long night that faced them more enjoyable. They were telling jokes and playing little made up games. He told me about one that he and his partner play when they have a lot of paper work to do. The game goes that every time you see a cretin word (picked at the start of the game) you have to have a thumb war, whom ever wins thumb war has to finish the paper the other person was working on. This was one of many games he told her about as they scanned the piles and piles of paper work looking for a sign of their latest suspect. The first time he let her win, she guessed that he could see how she pretty much just melted when he took hold of her hand. Now the clock read that it was just past midnight and they were not even half way through the evidence boxes. She dozed off quietly and did not even notice that she had fallen asleep till she felt a tap on her shoulder and smelled coffee. Her eyes opened to Detective Lupo standing over her a smile on his face and a coffee in his hand. She panicked thinking that she had slept the whole night and left him alone to sort through all the lists and essays. But she looked at the clock and discovered that only a half hour had passed. This put her slightly at ease despite the fact that it was almost one in the mourning.

"You wanna go home? I can finish up I'll have to bring the stuff home with me but…" before he could finish his sentence Connie jumped in.

"Oh no you don't have to I'll stay. But why do you need to go home?"

"My dog. He'll be hungry and has been alone all day."

"Ok well… I could go with you."

"You don't have to."

"I can if it's ok with you… I mean it would be more comfortable."

"Well I don't mind. Hope you like dogs, big ones that love to lick."

She blushed at this. "Oh I love dogs! Just let me get some stuff together."

"I'll go get my car and be out front. Would you mind getting my stack?" he asked pointing to the thick stack of papers next to his laptop that he was packing up.

"Sure."

He walked out holding his laptop and a big box of papers that still had to be sorted. She watched him as he walked away and her face turned red when the thought that he had a nice butt popped into her head, though she had to admit it was true. She finished gathering her things and turned off the lights in the now empty conference room. Her lips were drawn up in a huge smile as she exited the DAs office. She knew something good was going to happen tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the door for her and as she walked in she was greeted by a somewhat large but friendly dog. Cyrus yelled at Otto to cut it out but Connie knelt down on the floor, petting the dog that sat and held up his paw to be shaken. Lupo laughed and put down his box on the kitchen table.

"Coffee?" he asked motioning over to the tiny area that could hardly be called a kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good." She said, nodding and putting her box on a small coffee table and sitting on the couch opposite it.

The dog jumped up next to her as she started pulling out papers and looking them over. She petted him with one hand and held the paper with the other. Otto's head was resting on her leg and his tale started wagging when Cyrus came and sat on his other side. He handed Connie the coffee and went to grab his box.  
They sat in near silence for almost an hour - the only sound the occasional yawn or grunt from Otto. Connie started to fall asleep again and asked to turn on the TV in an attempt to keep herself awake. Cyrus handed her the remote and she was happy when she discovered he had DVR (nothing else was ever on at that time of night).  
She turned on a recorded episode of SNL. At one point during the show they both ran out of coffee and Cyrus pointed out that he had to feed the dog anyway. By the time he came back with the coffee Otto had finished his dinner and had also taken his owner's spot on the couch, stretching out very far and leaving little room for him to fit in. Cyrus sat next to Connie and she found that his broad shoulder was brushing hers. They sat back and watched the TV while pretending to examine the mountain of papers.

She woke up to a dog licking her face. This almost gave her a heart attack, but she soon recovered seeing that she was still at Detective Lupo's house and that the dog was just Otto. She also soon realized that her head was resting on Cyrus' chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist. She felt his hand on her back and blushed. She did not remember falling asleep let alone cuddling a sexy cop.

Connie was torn. On the one hand she really had to pee, and on the other she did not want to break the pleasant embrace. Luckily, this choice was made for her as an impatient Otto, who apparently also had to use the restroom, jumped on the detective's lap, waking him up instantly.  
There followed an embarrassing moment where they had to untangle themselves from each other.  
They got up: Connie remembering the change of clothes she had brought to work, knowing that she would be pulling an all-nighter, and Cyrus to take the dog out. She stepped into the bathroom and changed quickly so that she would be done when he got back, trying to get as much make up on as she could and hating the fact that he saw her in the morning.

He had said that there was cereal and she found it on the table. She poured herself a bowl of Cheerios and started eating. Cyrus came in and got himself a bowl. Neither of them could recall a more awkward meal. Connie almost couldn't stand it any more and was trying to think of something to say when her phone rang.

"It's Mike." She said to Lupo, and put it on speaker. "Hey Mike."

"Hi, am I on speaker?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm with Lupo."

"You're not at the office."

She blushed deeply and Cyrus smirked.

"Uh… she just came over here for… uh… breakfast." Cyrus said knowing what Mike would think if they told him the truth.

"Ok...Well, did you find anything?"

Both heads turned to the half empty box on the coffee table, and the papers scattered around.

"Well… not exactly." Connie responded.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We didn't finish." She rushed to finish before he could butt in. "but we don't have much left."

"Fine, finish it and hurry up." He hung up and both Connie and Cyrus laughed.

"Ready for some interesting reading?" The detective said, smiling at her.

She stood up with him, but tripped over Otto who ran in her way. She fell right into Cyrus. At the moment she thought she was in a movie...at least till she felt the stinging pain in her ankle when she tried to move.


	3. Chapter 3

She was sitting in Lupo's car. Her face was twisted into a very scary expression. People walking by would swear she was going to burn a hole through the dashboard with that glare.  
After spraining her ankle Cyrus carried her to his car, saying that on their way to the DA's office they would stop at a CVS and get some kind of little brace. Lupo had tried to insist that she see a doctor but Connie was embarrassed enough already.

So, there she was as he came out holding a bag. He pulled out a Coke for himself and handed her an ankle brace. Connie struggled to put it on, finding it hard to lean down far enough with out hitting her head on the dashboard or hurting her injured ankle.

"Here...let me do it." Cyrus said, noticing her problem.

"No, I can do something this simple!" she scolded, already pissed off about not being able to get the stupid thing on.

"Hey, whatever." He put his hands up in surrender but watched for a few more seconds as she struggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I looked like an idiot but at least I have my pride."

As she said this she showed him her handy work. When he laughed, saying it was on upside down, she gave in and handed him her ankle. His touch was soft and she felt shivers going up and down her legs from where his fingers were.

It was a snap decision. But being sleep deprived and turned on can do crazy things to a person. Before she knew what she was doing and before she could stop it she had grabbed Lupo's tie and was shoving her mouth on his. The kiss was amazing - even though he was shocked, he got over it quickly and passionately kissed back.


End file.
